My Whole Existence is Flawed en français
by americnxidiot-translated
Summary: One-Shots tirés de l’histoire de americnxidiot, traduite par BaaBby-x3 " You Get Me Closer To God ". Lemons en folie – EdwardxBella
1. Quelque Chose Dans Ta Bouche

**My Whole Existence Is Flawed FR  
- One-Shots de « You Get Me Closer To God FR » -**

**[ Traductrice : BaaBby-x3 - Emilie ]**

_**So, here we are ! :D**_

**Comme promis, vous retrouverez exclusivement les One-Shots tirés de la fiction « You Get Me Closer To God » par amercicnxidiot. Merci à Rachel qui m'a gentiment donné la permission de traduire sa fiction et ses outtakes.**

**La version française de YGMCTG peut être suivie ici :**

**http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5102963/1/You_Get_Me_Closer_To_God_en_français**

**Je vous préciserai à chaque fois le moment où la scène se situe mais ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes puisque j'essayerai de les mettre en ligne en même temps que l'histoire. & Ce ne sont que des LEMONS bien entendu ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews avec votre avis, c'est très encourageant pour la suite :) **

_**Bons lemons ! 3**_

***

_[ Mentionné dans le Chapitre 2 – Avant l'histoire ]_

_« […] Il était insouciant, et roulait un peu trop vite mais il ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Je l'avais vu faire un écart seulement une seule fois, et c'était ma faute. Pauvre gamin qui avait trop peur de retenter l'expérience d'une pipe sur la route après ça*. »_

" **Quelque Chose Dans Ta Bouche "**

**Bella**

« Tu n'es qu'une putain d'allumeuse, Isabella. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Isabella. Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Je répondis avec désinvolture, tout en prenant soin de frôler son bas du dos avec mes doigts lorsque je passais derrière lui pour attraper le taille-crayon. Il siffla et j'eus une sourire pour moi-même. C'était carrément sexy.

Je savais qu'il me regardait alors je m'assurais de remuer mon cul, juste un peu, dansant en rythme de la chanson qui me trottait dans la tête pendant que je tournais la petite machine. M'assurant d'avoir remonté assez haut mon gilet pour qu'il puisse vraiment _voir _mes fesses, bien sûr. J'entendis un fracas derrière moi, et je tournai la tête juste à temps pour voir Edward faire tomber la boîte de lames de microscope sur le sol.

« Mr. Cullen _s'il vous plaît_ regardez ce que vous faîtes. Ce n'est pas gratuit. »

Sa voix était tendue et basse, « Bien sûr, Mr. Banner. Désolé. »

Edward était vraiment excité, et je me sentais presque triste pour lui, mais je savais que cela me rapporterait des bénéfices plus tard dans la journée. J'en frissonnais d'avance. Je mis un pied en arrière et me pavanai jusqu'à ma table de labo, courbant mes lèvres pour former un « o » et mordillant le bout de bois à l'extrémité de mon crayon. Les yeux d'Edward se rétrécirent et il souffla.

« Est-ce que tu en as cassé, Eddie ? »

Je souriais innocemment et il prit une fois de plus un air renfrogné.

« Oh, tu vas avoir des problèmes tout à l'heure, JellyBean. »

Je me penchai devant lui, et quelqu'un de l'extérieur aurait pensé que je prenais juste une lamelle. Mes lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de son oreille quand je murmurai, « Je comptais sur ça. »

Il gémit et je ris. Quelque mois auparavant, je me serais sentie ridicule d'agir de manière … sexy comme ça. Mais cela ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps pour réveiller Edward. Et il avait déjà été prêt pour moi il y avait 20 minutes. Maintenant je voulais juste m'amuser. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et regardai dans l'œil du microscope. « C'est une cellule végétale, alors on ne peut voir que la paroi cellulaire, les mitochondries, et les chloroplastes. Les chromosomes ne sont pas concentrés dans cette partie. » La microscopie était facile et ce laboratoire avait été crée pour les élèves de primaire.

« Wow Bella, j'aime quand tu me parles sciences. »

Je riais tranquillement jusqu'au moment où je sentis sa présence, très près de mon dos. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon oreille, et il avait placé un bras de chaque côté de moi. « Ça te dérange si je jette un coup d'œil ? »

« Pas du tout. » Je déglutis et raffermis ma voix, parce que c'était _mon_ jeu. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avoir le dessus, mais honnêtement il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il me réveille moi aussi. Edward est vraiment trop sexy pour mon propre bien. Il bougea son bras pour me laisser m'en aller et regarda dans le microscope.

« Tu as raison. Ce ne sont que ces trois là que tu peux voir. Il écrivit une note sur notre feuille et mit ensuite la prochaine lame. Je saisi une lame vierge de la boite et l'a plaçai à plat sur la table, utilisant la pince pour placer la prochaine feuille sur le verre. Je pris la bouteille d'eau, mais avant que je ne puisse humidifier le petit tas sur la lamelle, Edward avait soutenu et frappé ma main avec son coude. L'eau jaillit de la bouteille, arrosant mes mains et la table. _Oh c'était vraiment trop parfait !_

« Edward, » J'ai pleurniché, « Je suis toute mouillée ! » Je suçai l'eau sur le coin de mon pouce droit, essayant de paraître innocente, et Edward aspira son chewing-gum. Il s'étrangla et toussa fort quelques secondes. Je lui tapotai le dos en retenant un fou rire. « Doucement, là, Eddie Boy ! Ne te fais pas du mal. »

Edward secoua la tête une fois qu'il avait avalé son chewing-gum et murmura, « Une putain d'allumeuse. »

Nous continuâmes comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Dès qu'Edward agissait d'une certaine manière et que j'avais presque pitié de lui, je lui disais ou faisais quelque chose pour que ses genoux cèdent. Il haletait pratiquement à la fin du cours, ce qui était de l'or pour moi.

La sonnerie retentit finalement ainsi nous avions mis de côté nos microscopes et rangé nos livres. Edward se pencha soudainement vers moi et ricana, « Si tu n'es pas dans le coin après l'école, je jure devant Dieu que je vais venir chez toi et te baiser sans tenir compte de qui il y aura. C'est ton choix. » Je mordis ma lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement pendant qu'Edward jeta son sac brutalement derrière son dos et quitta ensuite la salle sans un mot.

Les heures d'après furent agonie. Heureusement en sport, Mike Newton avait ressenti le besoin de me parler pendant que nous jouions au Baseball. Il était l'anti-Edward, et j'étais presque de retour à la normale pendant dix minutes. Quand la cloche sonna j'étais en train de danser sur place, l'anticipation me rendait nerveuse. Je marchai rapidement en dehors du gymnase et en dehors de l'école, coupant par le parking pour accéder au chemin vers les bois jusqu'au coin.

Je crois que j'étais un peu trop excitée parce qu'Edward n'était même pas encore là à mon arrivée. La Volvo argentée arriva quelques minutes plus tard, s'arrêtant brusquement devant moi. « Monte, » Il grogna tandis qu'il me jetait la porte ouverte, et comme j'étais aussi prête que lui j'avais quasiment sauté dans la voiture. Il accéléra la vitesse, les pneus poussant des cris perçants contre le trottoir alors qu'il nous emmenait déjà loin.

Mais quand je me tournais vers le visage d'Edward il ne semblait pas excité. Il semblait … furieux ?

« Nom de Dieu, Edward, tu es fâché ? »

Il me lança un regard sombre un moment puis reposa ses yeux sur la route, « As-tu la moindre idée de combien c'est difficile de marcher à travers le hall pendant que tu essayes de cacher à tout le monde que tu bandes ? J'ai dû enlever ma veste et la tenir devant moi pour que personne ne voie. »

Je me sentais instantanément mal. C'était une chose pour le chauffer quand nous étions seuls ou si je pouvais faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Je ne voulais pas lui faire des blagues cochonnes au lycée. Mais jetant un coup d'œil vers ses genoux, je pouvais dire qu'il était à nouveau dur. Putain de merde.

« J'étais en train de penser à ton putain de pouce dans ta bouche toute la dernière heure de cours. »

« Vraiment ? » Je savais que c'était suggestif, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il aimerait autant ça.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Juste, attends Bella, je vais te montrer assez vite à quel point tu m'affectes. »

Son pied pressa un peu plus sur la pédale, dans la hâte de nous trouver un endroit avec un lit. Puis j'eus une idée, une putain de révélation si vous voulez.

Je pouvais attendre, mais Edward n'avait pas à le faire.

Je tapotais mes doigts sur le console centrale quelques secondes avant de glisser mes doigts vers la gauche, au dessus du cuir et sur sa cuisse. Il inspira fortement mais ne dit rien. Je fis danser mes doigts sur sa jambe du haut vers le bas un moment et grimaça légèrement quand je vis la bosse de son pantalon s'élever un petit peu. Je les bougeais progressivement vers le bouton de son jean et l'effleura ouvertement avec une seule main, chose que j'avais appris à faire à force de pratique sur lui tout le mois dernier.

« Bella, » Il demanda tremblant, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

J'observais son visage innocemment. « Et bien tu as dit que tu avais aimé mon pouce dans ma bouche, » Je regardai vers le bas, à bon escient puis retournai à ses yeux. « Je me disais que tu allais aimé ça un petit peu plus. »

Il gémit doucement et ce bruit alla directement entre mes cuisses. « JellyBean, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de conduire pendant que tu me fais ça. »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, mais abaissai sa braguette et tirai d'un coup sec sur son jean jusqu'à ce qu'il soulève ses hanches pour m'aider. « A vrai dire, nous ne savons pas tant que nous n'avons essayé, n'est-ce pas ? » Je renversai ma capuche derrière ma tête avec une main et ajustai ma ceinture de façon à me pencher en avant. Ma bouche se trouvait à quelques centimètres au dessus de son boxer et je laissai échapper un souffle chaud et déterminé. Ses hanches tressaillirent légèrement et je ris. Mes doigts traçaient la peau de son ventre au dessus du tissus et je les glissai vers son érection.

Plus de taquineries.

Edward gémissait fort et resserra sa poigne autour du volant quand je déposai un bisou chaste sur le bout de sa queue. Je léchais mes lèvres et essayai de ne pas grimacer. Je n'avais fait ça qu'un certain nombre de fois et je n'avais pas encore l'habitude du goût. Mais sa réaction avait plus de valeur que tout. Je le léchai doucement, de sa base jusqu'au bout, ma langue le flattant par dessus.

« Bellahhh. » Je grimaçai contre lui, dégageant ma mâchoire pour le prendre complètement dans ma bouche. « Putain. » Je répétai le mouvement plusieurs fois avant de le retirer de moi et lécher la paume de ma main. J'avais appris cette technique de la mauvaise manière la première fois que j'avais essayé de le masturber sans lubrifiant ; il n'avait pas vraiment aimer ça.

Ensuite je retournai à nouveau sur lui, utilisant mon poing humide pour caresser ce que ma bouche ne pouvait pas. Toutes ses quelques secondes où Edward laissait sortir un petit bruit, que cela soit un grognement ou mon nom, c'était pourquoi je lui faisais ça. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon que de booster ma confiance que de mettre à genoux Edward Cullen quand j'étais sur les miens.

Edward roula sur une bosse sur la route pendant que j'étais abaissée et ses hanches se levèrent, sa queue frappant au fond de ma gorge. J'eus un haut-le-cœur et dû m'éloigner de lui un moment.

« Tu vas bien là ? » Il demanda, sa voix roque à cause de l'excitation.

Je souris en m'excusant, et continuai de faire travailler ma main, faisant courir du bout vers le haut à nouveau. « Ouais, donne moi juste quelques secondes. » Je pris une ou deux profondes inspirations jusqu'à aller mieux, puis me penchai vers lui encore, tournoyant ma langue vers son sexe, avant de prendre de nouveau dans ma bouche. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas le faire mais il poussait dans ma bouche à chaque coup, et je devais étendre mon bras gauche à travers sa taille pour le maintenir.

Ma main droite se baladait pendant que ma bouche et ma langue continuaient de travailler, traînant entre ses jambes avant que je ne trouve ses boules. Je passai lentement mes ongles sur sa peau sensible puis les pris contre ma paume, serrant doucement.

« Putain, Bella ! » La voiture s'éjecta vers la droite et il m'avait claqué encore contre la gorge. Je me releva, avec un haut-le-cœur et en toussant, et remerciai Dieu de ne pas avoir dégueuler parce que ça aurait été carrément humiliant. Il se retira rapidement de la route vers une sorte de terrain de foot vide avec quelques arbres loin de la rue, poussant presque la voiture dans le parc. Edward se tourna vers moi, les yeux effarés. « J'ai presque eu un accident de voiture. »

Mes mains s'approchèrent de ma bouche, « Je suis tellement désolée ! »

« Ne t'excuse pas, juste … Ahh – s'il te plaît aide moi. Je te le demande. » Il avait l'air de souffrir, sa respiration ressemblait à des halètements et son visage était un peu rose.

Mes yeux s'élargirent de compréhension. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors à travers la fenêtre afin d'être sûre que nous nous pouvions pas être vu et retournai immédiatement à notre petite affaire en dessous du volant, prenant autant que possible de lui entre mes lèvres et suçai. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans mes cheveux, m'assistant dans mes mouvements pendant que les miens dérivèrent encore entre ses jambes. Il devait être vraiment très proche parce que j'ouvrai ma bouche autant que je pouvais avant qu'il ne s'enfonçe dans le fond de ma gorge, avec mon consentement cette fois et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Les mains d'Edward serraient presque avec difficulté mes cheveux quand sa queue s'élança et qu'il éjacula dans ma bouche. J'avalai rapidement. L'idée de l'avoir dans ma bouche quand il crachait sa semence me répugnait. Avec un dernier mouvement pour le sucer, je le retirai de moi et lui remit son boxer. Il pouvait enfiler son jean lui-même.

Edward ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, alors j'ouvris son sac de cours et attrapai la boite en plastique de Tic-Tac, en en balançant trois ou quatre dans ma bouche pour masquer le goût. Je devrais penser à apporter une brosse à dents en cas d'urgence.

« Ça alors, Bella j'aime ta bouche. Il n'y a rien de mieux au monde. »

« Désolée je t'ai presque fait défoncé la Volvo. » Je murmurai timidement, passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour lisser mes cheveux emmêlés à cause d'Edward.

Mais Edward ria juste, « Et bien, nous ne referons plus jamais ça, mais sérieusement ne t'excuse jamais pour ça. Tu es vraiment trop bonne. »

Je ris à en perdre haleine avec lui, un peu nerveusement quand même et il remit son jean, le fermant rapidement. Mais une fois l'amusement passé, la douleur incroyable entre mes jambes revient comme par vengeance et je ne voulais pas attendre une seconde de plus. J'étais aussi chaude que les bas-fond de l'enfer.

« Eddie, je crois que tu m'a dis plus tôt quelque chose à propos de me montrer comment je t'affecte ? »

Son rire s'arrêta immédiatement et un sourire excité apparut sur ses lèvres. Sans un mot, il reprit le volant de la voiture, se remit sur la route et continua le chemin familier vers sa maison.

***

**Maintenant on sait pourquoi Eddie a peur de faire des folies pendant qu'il conduit :p Ce lemon arrive avant que l'intrigue ne commence, je pense que c'est au début de leur relation et que c'est pour ça que Bella n'est pas vraiment habituée… Enfin elle se rattrape plutôt bien dans la véritable histoire ! Hehe :p**


	2. Sic Transit Gloria

**Traduction française de « My Whole Existence Is Flawed » - One-Shots lemonés de « You Get Me Closer To God » - par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

_[ Mentionné dans le Chapitre 4 – Avant l'histoire ]_

_« […] Edward m'avait baisé dans les toilettes et dans les voitures, dans la chambre de ses parents, sur mon canapé. Une fois, il m'avait même pris contre le côté de sa maison pendant que sa famille dînait à l'intérieur*. »_

**Contre la maison  
" Sic Transit Gloria … Glory Fades " - Brand New**

**Edward**

_La bouteille vide de Jack Daniels que ces deux-là avaient partagé traînait sur le sol près d'eux. Ses magnifiques et longues jambes, celles qui avaient été étroitement enroulées autour de ma taille seulement six jours plus tôt dans mon lit, chevauchaient ses genoux. Sa langue qui connaissait les recoins de mon corps mieux que moi-même cherchait et s'emmêlait publiquement avec la sienne tandis que ses mains continuèrent leur route vers ses cheveux courts et blonds. Ces douces et même petites mains qui auraient du être dans mes cheveux_.

Putain.

Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Pourquoi je me laissais penser à ça ? Oh, ouais. Parce que je suis un masochiste qui ne veut pas dire à la fille dont je suis fou que, et bien, je suis fou d'elle.

Le même masochiste qui avait dit à Bella que je n'en avais rien à faire et qui avait rit quand elle avait essayé de s'excuser en titubant tout à l'heure. J'avais juste ébouriffé ses cheveux et raccompagné chez elle.

J'étais assis dans ma chambre depuis que je m'étais réveillé ce matin, broyant du noir à cause de cette histoire. De toutes les personnes à abuser, avait-elle vraiment eu besoin de choisir cet imbécile de Mike Newton ? Il était super sournois. Au moins, elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un comme … non. Je voulais seulement qu'elle soit avec moi. Et c'était ça le problème.

C'était ma faute. J'étais trop con pour lui dire quoique ce soit. Même si j'en avais eu le courage, j'étais pratiquement sur que Bella s'enfuirait en courant et criant. En plus, j'étais en réalité le premier à avoir jouer dans notre petit jeu. Lauren Mallory. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une fellation me ferait sentir aussi dégoûtant.

Et même si je n'en avais pas le droit, j'étais fâché contre Bella. Pour lui avoir proposé ce putain de truc entre copains, pour être complètement inconscient à propos de mes sentiments, pour m'en inquiéter si peu …

La voix de ma mère résonnait dans l'escalier et je soupirai fort. Je savais que je devenais mélodramatique, mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais juste rester au lit et me vautrer de sorte que tous ces mauvais sentiments s'en iraient la prochaine fois que je verrais Bella. Mais faire ça aurait poussé ma famille à me poser des questions auxquelles je n'étais vraiment pas prêt à répondre.

J'avais fait mon meilleur « visage contrarié » et courus dans les escaliers, laissant l'odeur chaude de la délicieuse cuisson d'Esmé me distraire. Cuisine italienne ce soir. Bella signifiait belle en italien. Arrête ça, Edward.

Nous nous assîmes tous les quatre à table, même Carlisle qui était rentré à la maison à une heure raisonnable ce soir. Des horaires ridicules. Je n'étais définitivement pas d'accord avec cette aspect du métier de docteur. Nous étions assis et parlions chacun quelques minutes. Alice passa un long moment à parler d'un spectacle de danse en préparation, ce qui m'avait sauvé de mon temps de parole.

Dix minutes et un tiers de mon poulet au parmesan plus tard, mon portable vibrait dans ma poche. Je le renversai ouvert sous la table et lus.

_Tu peux sortir ? Je suis à ta maison. _–_B_

Mon estomac gargouilla à l'idée de la voir là, tout de suite, mais je savais que notre table de dîner donnait une vue sur la rue. Elle savait que j'étais à la maison et je ne pouvais pas tout simplement l'ignorer. Pas sans d'autres questions encore auxquelles je n'étais pas prêt à répondre.

« Maman ? » Elle me jeta un coup d'œil avec un regard curieux. « Tyler du bas de la rue vient juste de m'envoyer un texto. Il a une urgence avec sa voiture et a besoin de mon aide. Je reviens aussi vite que possible, d'accord ? » Esmé sourit et hocha la tête, je me sentis un peu coupable mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Je quittai la table et traversai la porte d'entrée. J'avais à peine fait un pas dehors que j'étais instantanément attrapé par le poignet et poussé dans le coin sombre de ma maison. Bella me poussa contre le garage rugueux, pressant fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_Son petit gémissement qui était seulement destiné à mes oreilles avait été entendu dans toute la pièce quand Mike agrippa son cul. Elle bougea ses hanches sur lui et il couina de surprise._

Putain. Encore.

J'étais plus fort que Bella, et je retirai son poids de moi aisément. Son visage me supplia, ignorant tout de mon agitation intérieure. « Allez Eddie, j'ai besoin de quelques choses pour masquer le goût de Newton dans ma bouche. » Elle rit. J'avais envie de gerber. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi et Alice m'ayez laissé l'allumer devant tout le monde. Il est carrément dégueulasse. »

J'étais incroyablement amer et je pouvais à peine contrôler les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. « C'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça, JellyBean. » Son petit surnom affectif n'avait jamais paru aussi dur. « Je ne passe pas après les putains d'autres. »

Elle sourit, et j'étais foutu parce qu'elle était terriblement belle, et pressa agressivement ses hanches aux miennes. Ma verge réagit instantanément et mon esprit était relayé en deuxième position.

Ma main se déplaça immédiatement au bord de mon jogging, le baissant en dessous de mes hanches. Le jardin était sombre et il y faisait super froid, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Mon corps l'aurait réclamé même si je ne le pouvais pas. Une main se mit sur sa fermeture éclair et l'abaissa. Bella haleta sous le mouvement brusque et rejeta son jean d'un coup de pied, la laissant en sous-vêtements. C'était moche, des vieux trucs. Rien à foutre. Je saisi la bande sur sa taille et tira d'un coup sec dessus, déchirant le tissus et le mis dans ma poche. Bella essaya d'attirer mon visage au sien, mais je ne voulais pas l'embrasser. Je voulais la baiser et lui montrer que j'étais le seul et l'unique mec qui pouvait lui faire ressentir ça.

Bella gémit, beaucoup trop fort en vue de là où nous étions, quand je la soulevai par les fesses et la poussai contre la maison. J'essayai d'être doux. Même si j'étais énervé, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Elle claqua ses mains au dessus d'elle contre le garage et grogna, « Mon Dieu baise moi, Edward » Sa respiration était inhabituellement calme mais j'étais en train d'haleter. J'avais involontairement exprimé à haute voix une pensée, « C'est un sale pétrin », mais Bella était trop concentrée sur ma queue pour m'avoir entendu. Cette fille allait avoir ma mort.

Mais un seul regard dans ses yeux marrons brûlants de désir, à peine visible dans la pénombre, me rappela pourquoi je faisais ça. Parce que c'était Bella. Une fille qui était magnifique et hilarante et qu'elle m'avait supplié de la baiser. Je voulais prendre n'importe quelle chose qu'elle était disposé à m'offrir.

Avec un frisson provenant de nous deux, je poussai en elle. « Nous devons être silencieux. » Je parviens tout de même à grogner quand je me retirai pour m'enfoncer à nouveau en elle. Chaude et étroite. Bella. Sa tête retomba sur mon épaule et sa respiration s'accorda à la mienne. Le jardin était calme mis à part nos halètements et les quelques animaux qui étaient éparpillés entre les arbres. Une main l'attrapait fermement entre ma maison et son corps, je laissai ma main libre parcourir ses mamelons, tirant et tordant à travers son tee-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémit doucement mon nom comme je savais qu'elle aimait.

Elle était à moi ne fût ce que pour ce moment.

Sa tête se tourna vers mon cou jusqu'à ce que sa langue ait trouvé mon oreille, cherchant l'endroit qui me faisait perdre la tête pour elle. Mes genoux vacillèrent lorsqu'elle le trouva et suça fort, un faible « Bella » s'échappa de mes essoufflements.

J'étais à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repousse.

Sa langue errante me retourna les esprits et je la pénétrai avec une vitesse de plus en plus forte, ses muscles se resserrèrent rapidement autour de moi en même temps qu'elle s'approchait du bord.

« Bella, regarde moi. » Je grognai, tellement proche de l'extase que je pouvais à peine tenir debout. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et ma bouche se jeta sur la sienne. Mes lèvres ne supportaient plus d'être loin des siennes. Je voulais qu'elle pense à mes baisers, à mes caresses, pas celles de Mike, pas celles de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle suça ma langue une seconde puis mordit ma lèvre inférieure, et j'étais parti, l'emmenant avec moi. Mon corps la pressa durement contre le côté de ma maison, pendant que je jouis en elle, la marquant physiquement comme mienne, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Elle s'effondra finalement sur moi et je la déposai sur ses pieds, mes jambes étant encore trop secouées pour la retenir.

Bella rit à bout de souffle et je ris avec elle pendant que nous ajustions nos vêtements. Un bon moment de sexe était le meilleur remède pour changer d'humeur. « Vraiment trop bon, Edward. J'avais réellement besoin de ça. »

Je lui souris, plus du tout en colère. « Ouais, moi aussi. » Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Nous étions dehors depuis cinquante minutes. « Je dois retourner à l'intérieur. J'ai encore deux tiers d'un morceau de poulet au parmesan tiède qui m'attend. » Bella rit et hocha la tête, puis elle courut à travers la route pour rejoindre sa voiture sans un mot de plus. Je la regardai jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille.

La chose que nous avions Bella et moi ? C'était un sérieux pétrin. Et c'était coquin, et sans retour, et carrément fantastique. Mais je savais à ce moment là que je ne serai pas celui qui rompra ça. Parce que Bella me menait par le bout du nez, même si elle ne le savait pas. Et je voulais prendre tout ce qu'elle m'offrirait avant qu'elle ne trouve quelqu'un qu'elle aime vraiment.

Je me sentis mal pour la personne qui aurait affaire à moi quand ce jour viendra.

*******

**Du point de vue de notre petit Eddie cette fois :) A très vite pour le prochain chapitre de « You Get Me Closer To God »  
**


	3. Scarlet Begonias

**Traduction française de « My Whole Existence Is Flawed » - One-Shots lemonés de « You Get Me Closer To God » - par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

_[ Mentionné dans le Chapitre 5 – Avant l'histoire ]_

_« Connaissant Emmett, il supposerait qu'Edward avait fait pression sur moi, prenant avantage de mon innocence et volant ainsi ma vertu. Ça n'aurait aucune importance qu'il sache qu'Edward était un bon mec. Ça n'aurait aucune importance non plus de savoir que nous étions tout deux vierges au début de tout ça.__*****__ Rien n'aurait eu de l'importance. »_

**Première fois  
" Scarlet Begonias " - Sublime**

**Bella**

J'étais là pour voir Alice.

J'étais là pour voir Alice.

Ouais, continue de te dire ça, Bella. Fais semblant d'ignorer le fait que tu sais qu'Alice a son cours de danse aujourd'hui, fait juste comme si tu ne savais pas qu'il était chez lui et non ses parents. Edward et moi avions déjà joué à ce jeu deux fois. Un de nous venait chez l'autre pendant que nos frères et sœurs respectifs étaient de sortie, et une chose en amenant une autre, nous finissions par nous amuser. Pour être honnête, je croyais vraiment qu'Edward cherchait Emmett la première fois.

Je ne pouvais pas le sortir de ma tête, autant que j'aurai voulu. Son sourire, ses yeux lorsqu'il jouissait dans ma main ou ma bouche, ses cheveux couleur bronze encore plus ébouriffés quand j'en avais fini avec lui, ses doigts … ses _putains _de doigts. Ils étaient magiques. Et il n'avait pas encore utilisé sa bouche sur moi, mais j'étais sure qu'elle était magique aussi. Je veux dire il avait fait assez de ravages comme ça sur les battements de mon cœur, et c'était juste quand on s'embrassait ou quand il captait son attention sur mon cou ou mes seins avec sa langue talentueuse. Si ça n'arrivait pas aujourd'hui, je pourrais peut être lui demander la prochaine fois.

Génial. Maintenant, je prévoyais une prochaine fois.

Ne m'en voulez pas, Edward est super, et je n'avais jamais été aussi attirée par quelqu'un de ma vie. Mais l'amour et les relations amoureuses étaient des choses compliquées. Et entre Emmett et Alice et Charlie et ma mère, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Mon désir d'éviter un méga stress emportait sur mon désir d'une relation avec Edward. Mais ça n'était pas supérieur à mon désir pour son corps. Bon sang, dis comme ça, ça sonnait comme un putain d'adolescent.

Mais c'était la vérité. J'avais toujours vu le sexe comme une chose inaccessible, la frontière finale. Et maintenant que la vraie possibilité de baiser me faisait face, je n'étais plus du tout effrayée. Je le voulais, et ça nous avait presque tué de nous arrêter la dernière fois. Mon corps me disait qu'il était prêt, alors pourquoi je devais laisser quelqu'un me dire le contraire ?

Edward inclus.

J'allais le baiser aujourd'hui, et il ne pouvait rien faire à propos de ça.

Mon doigt pressa la sonnette, et je pouvais l'entendre résonner à travers toute la maison. Plusieurs secondes de tension plus tard, Edward ouvrit la porte. Il sourit en voyant que c'était moi, et un de ses sourcils s'arqua.

« Alors nous allons encore prétendre que c'est une rencontre accidentelle ? »

« Arrête tes conneries, Cullen, » Je pris un air renfrogné avant de jeter mes bras autour de son cou et forcer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Non pas qu'il objectait. La bouche d'Edward s'ouvra et sa langue rencontra la mienne agressivement, il fit claquer la porte derrière moi et me poussa contre elle ensuite. L'étincelle que je ressentais toujours quand il me touchait s'embrasa comme un feu, et demanda que je me rapproche de lui autant que possible. Edward semblait penser la même chose, parce que ses mains fortes glissèrent sur mon cul et le souleva, me laissant enrouler les jambes autour de sa taille. Nous gémissions tout deux quand je glissai accidentellement sur la bosse grandissante de son pantalon. Alors je recommençai à nouveau.

« Bella, » il murmura contre mon cou pendant qu'il l'attaquait avec ses lèvres, et sa langue, « Est-ce que je peux t'emmener à l'étage dans ma chambre ? » Il mordit mon épaule doucement et je gémis, mais je réussis je ne sais comment à acquiescer. Edward m'attira un peu plus près, palpant et serrant mes fesses, et garda sa bouche entre mon cou et mon épaule. Nous arrivâmes à l'escalier rapidement, mais il marqua une pause, faisant un pas délibérément lent sur la première marche. Puis, il fit la même chose pour la deuxième.

« Bon sang, pourquoi tu vas si lentement ? »

« Tais-toi, je ne veux pas te faire tomber, » J'étouffai mon rire dans son cou et pressai un baiser sur l'arrière de son oreille. Ses genoux flanchèrent, « Bordel Bella, tu ne peux pas me faire ça si tu veux monter dans ma chambre en un seul morceau. » Voilà qui était intéressant. Je devais être sure de revenir sur cet endroit une fois que je me trouverai sur mes deux pieds. Ou dans son lit.

Finalement, presqu'une minute après, nous étions dans sa chambre. Il m'assit sur le lit et accourra a ses haut-parleurs, choisissant rapidement une chanson dans son iPod pour pratiquement se jeter sur moi.

« Sublime _( Ndlt : groupe américain )_, hein Cullen ? »

« J'ai juste appuyé sur la première playlist que j'ai vu. Et maintenant si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais t'embrasser. » Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et c'était passionné et cru et puis mince alors, j'avais besoin de lui en moi. Ses doigts doués dansaient le long de la peau nue de mon ventre jusqu'à l'ourlet de mon haut et se déplacèrent petit à petit pour retrousser le tissu. Nous nous séparâmes quand respirer devient nécessaire et je retrouvai le chemin de son cou avec des baisers la bouche grande ouverte. Curieuse, j'embrassai le même endroit qu'un peu plus tôt. Je m'encourageai intérieurement quand il gémit fort et poussa mon pull un peu plus loin.

J'en avais déjà assez des préliminaires.

« Je veux que tu me baises, » Je chuchotais, attrapant la lobe de son oreille entre mes lèvres pour le laisser tranquille avec un audible « pop ». Edward frissonna au dessus de moi tandis que « Scarlet Begonias » recommençait pour la deuxième fois. Mais il ne bougeait plus, et avait même arrêter de remonter mon haut, ses mains figées à mi-chemin sur ma poitrine.

« Edward ? » Il s'assit sur ses talons et je le suivis, me penchant en arrière sur mes bras.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant, » sa voix était tremblante, et c'était le truc le plus confident que j'avais jamais entendu de lui.

Je gesticulai, « Moi non plus »

Edward me fixa quelques secondes, « Tu es sure, Bella ? »

« _Tu_ es sur, Edward ? » Je m'inquiétais un moment parce que je lui mettais la pression pour quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire et fronçai les sourcils, tout en caressant ses cheveux, réconfortante. « Nous n'allons pas coucher ensemble si tu ne le veux pas. » J'étais excitée, mais je n'étais pas autant salope.

Mais il se moqua juste de moi, « Tu pense que je ne le _veux_ pas ? » Ce sourire sexy réapparut sur son visage. « Donc je n'ai qu'à te prouver que tu as tord, n'es-ce pas Bella ? » Il tira mon pull par-dessus la tête d'un coup sec et poussa contre mon épaule, alors je retombais sur son lit. Je gémis fort quand sa langue claqua contre le palais de ma bouche. Il me dévorait pratiquement. Et j'_adorais_ ça.

Mes mains tiraient sur son tee-shirt et il m'aida, le retirant et l'envoyant loin de moi. Le reste de nos vêtements disparurent en quelques minutes, nos mains tâtonnant, nos bouches explorant les morceaux de chair que nous n'avions pas encore testé. A vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu complètement nu avant. Les autres fois nous avions seulement enlevé les vêtements nécessaires, et retournions à nos petites affaires. Mais pas maintenant. Nous prenions notre temps. Edward commença par mon pied, embrassant et léchant ma peau tandis qu'il remontait ma jambe. Ça me rendait folle ; et je me tortillais sur le lit frénétiquement. Quand il commença à déposer des baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, je ne pouvais plus attendre. C'en était trop.

« Edward, fais le maintenant, s'il te plait. » Ça sonnait tellement désespérée, mais merde je n'en avais plus rien à foutre. Edward plaça son menton sur mon ventre et me regarda de là, recherchant mon visage et mes yeux. Finalement il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et sourit.

« Attrapa une capote dans ma table de chevet. »

« Je prends la pilule, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, » puis je continuai, « Attends, pourquoi tu as des préservatifs ? Tu t'attendais à quelque chose, Eddie ? »

Il remua inconfortable et commença à parler vraiment vite, « Non, non, non, tu vois, à mon dernier anniversaire mon père a ressenti le besoin de m'offrir le livre sur le sexe sans risque et ma donné une boîte, je promets que je ne- »

J'agrippais les côtés de son visage et l'embrassai, « Je rigolais, Edward. Peux-tu s'il te plait le faire maintenant ? »

« Scarlet Begonias » recommençait encore et j'avais perdu le compte, et Edward prit place entre mes jambes. Mon cœur accéléra, de trac et d'anticipation, et il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens au dessus de ma tête. « Serre juste mes mains si ça te fait mal, okay ? » J'hochai la tête et j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il n'insistait pas sur ce truc merdique de « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te fais du mal ». Ça faisait toujours mal la première fois.

Edward pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement et poussa en moi, lentement mais progressivement. Je ressentis une douleur vive quand il brisa ma barrière et je me cramponnai à ses doigts. _Putain de sa mère ça faisait mal._ Je me concentrai sur l'homme au dessus de moi pendant qu'une grande partie de la douleur s'évaporait, mais pas complètement. La bouche d'Edward était grande ouverte au dessus de la mienne, mâchoire détendue, et ses yeux étaient à demi clos quand il se retira puis poussa à nouveau en moi, ce qui était un peu inconfortable mais pas aussi douloureux.

« Putain, Bella, tu es tellement étroite. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir comme ça très longtemps. » Ses mouvements étaient un peu erratiques alors qu'il me pénétrait et re-sortait, mais il y allait toujours lentement. C'était plaisant, je suppose, mais je n'en retenais aucun plaisir à cela. Et je me sentais mal, parce que je pouvais voir qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de se retenir. Les garçons ne se retenaient jamais longtemps la première fois. Et les filles jouissaient rarement pour leur première fois non plus, alors pourquoi je le laissai traîner ?

Je libérai mes doigts et passai mes bras autour de la nuque d'Edward doucement, attirant son visage en face du mien et suçant fermement sa lèvre supérieure. Il gémit mon nom contre ma bouche, mais je continuai, mordillant sa lèvre plusieurs fois. Edward avait de belles lèvres, pleines et roses, mais toujours masculines. Dieuqu'il était sexy. Ma bouche traînait encore au nouvel endroit derrière son oreille que j'embrassai chastement avant de passer ma langue tout le long de cette peau sensible.

Il siffla et ses hanches bougèrent, et je ne sais pas ce qui était différent maintenant, mais quand il me pénétra à nouveau, une vague de plaisir me traversa. Il donna un coup de rein encore, et me toucha encore à cet angle là, et _oh merde._ Je gémis fortement contre son oreille, et les vibrations étaient trop pour lui. Edward fut prit de spasmes au dessus de moi, et je n'avais pas encore l'habitude d'observer à quel point il était beau quand il jouissait comme ça. Ses joues et sa poitrine étaient un peu rouges, un léger voile de sueur perlait sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux, et ses yeux était fermés dans l'extase.

« Bella, » il gémit, répétant mon nom pendant quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer au dessus de moi, respirant bruyamment. Sa jambe fut en contact avec mon centre et je le pressai un peu plus, essayant d'avoir une nouvelle friction. Ça ne serait pas bon tant qu'il n'y aura pas de fin, et maintenant j'étais encore chaude, insatisfaite, et agacée – quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été un problème avec lui.

Edward souleva sa tête de mon épaule et parla, pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec excitation. « Bella, » baiser « C'était, » baiser, « carrément incroyable », baiser, « tu es carrément incroyable ». Il m'attira par le menton et ouvrit ma bouche, entremêlant nos langues, et je continuai mes essais ratés d'avoir un peu plus de frictions contre sa cuisse. Je détestai le pousser, mais fait chier, j'étais trop excitée pour ça.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? » Il répondit contre ma clavicule.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? »

Seigneur, c'était totalement gênant de demander ça et bien sur il ne comprenait pas ce que j'étais en train de dire, se contentant de me fixer avec un heureux et petit sourire, et complètement à l'ouest concernant mon problème.

« Avec quoi ? » Il palpa mes seins, passant ses pouces sur mes tétons. Je soupirai et me cambrai à ses caresses.

« Tu sais … » Je le poussai sur la voie et essayai de le lui dire sans les mots, poussant mes hanches contre lui, mais il ne pigeait toujours pas, et continuait de jouer avec mes seins, plaçant des bisous le long de mon cou jusqu'au haut de ma poitrine.

Cette fichue chanson recommença à nouveau, et Edward pédalait toujours dans la semoule, « Je ne sais vraiment pas, toi, sexy, et incroyable fille. »

« Peux-tu s'il te plait m'aider à conclure, tu me tues là ! » Son visage se tourna vers le mien et je me sentis mal, parce j'aurais voulu être un peu plus adroite avec ça. Il semblait surpris et coupable et je voulais m'enfoncer dans un trou.

« Bella, je suis tellement tellement désolé, je n'ai même pas réalisé … C'était trop bon, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

Je lui souris gentiment et attrapai sa main, le guidant entre nos corps et la laissant quand je rencontrai l'os de ma hanche. « C'est bon Edward, juste … s'il te plait ? » Immédiatement sa main continua le reste du chemin, jouant et séparant mes lèvres vaginales, glissant entre mon clitoris et mon entrée. Il poussa deux doigts à l'intérieur et j'haletai.

« Mon Dieu Bella, tu est tellement mouillée. Je suis désolé. »

« Ferme là Cullen », je gémis, pressant contre sa main, « Tu me fais me sentir tellement bien. » Exactement comme la première et la deuxième fois, Edward semblait connaître mon corps mieux que moi-même. Tout ce qu'il me faisait m'excitait encore plus. Et j'étais à moitié partie alors ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Une minute ou deux et j'étais en train d'onduler et basculer mes hanches contre sa paume, ses doigts remuant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de moi et son pouce pressant contre mon clitoris en alternant les mouvements. Et ensuite, sa tête tomba dans le creux de mon cou pour y déposer des baisers puis sucer doucement, et c'était assez. Mes hanches tressaillirent dans sa main et je me serrai autour de ses doigts. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans le monde qui était mieux que ça.

Je me calmai et l'embrassai en riant, « Merci, merci beaucoup, merci beaucoup Edward. Qu'est ce que j'aime tes doigts. »

« Tu ne devrais pas me remercier, c'était raté. »

Edward croyait tellement qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien et je roulai des yeux, « Tu réalises que tu viens juste de le faire pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu est si renfrogné ? Juste parce je n'ai pas jouit quand nous avons baisé ? »

« Et bien, » Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, « Ouais. »

« Si j'_avais_ jouit, ça voudrait dire que tu as une bite magique et quelque chose du genre. J'étais vierge, et toi aussi, c'est comme ça que ça marche. » Edward sourit un peu, et je me relaxais, laissant ma tête se posait contre le coussin moelleux, mes bras en dessous de ma tête.

« Tu es merveilleuse, Bella. » Je ris, et tapotai la joue.

« Je sais. » Il posa sa tête contre mon buste, se relaxant un moment avant que nous ayons à nous rhabiller.

« Peux-tu me faire une autre faveur, Eddie ? »

Il plaça un chaste baiser sur ma poitrine. « Bien sur, quoi ? »

« Tu peux changer cette putain de chanson ? »

*******

**Voilà qui était laborieux … Edward & Bella, toujours en musique ;) Et un petit lemon, un !  
A très vite pour la suite de « You Get Me Closer To God » Un grand merci pour vos reviews.**


	4. Te défoncer

**Traduction française de « My Whole Existence Is Flawed » - One-Shots lemonés de « You Get Me Closer To God » - par BaaBby-x3. ****Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot**

*******

_[Mentionné dans le Chapitre 12 – Avant l'histoire]_

_« […] Mon cerveau revit immédiatement en mémoire toutes les fois où nous « sortions ensemble ». Dans la chambre fermée, sur le plan de travail dans ma cuisine, cette fois-là dans ses escaliers*… Non, Bella ! Mauvaises pensées. J'écrivis ma réponse et la glissai vers lui. »_

**Te défoncer.**

**Edward**

Huit jours.

Putain.

Je n'avais pas été en elle depuis huit jours.

Merde.

Avec la combinaison de neige inattendue sur les routes et Thanksgiving, Alice n'avait pas eu cours de danse. Et parce que je-ne-sais-qui là-haut montait un complot contre moi, Rosalie et sa famille étaient partis visiter leurs grands-parents pendant toutes les vacances, alors Emmett m'avait appelé pour sortir presque tous les jours. Je n'avais jamais été aussi frustré sexuellement de toute ma vie.

Et Bella était une telle allumeuse. Elle savait que nous n'avions aucune opportunité d'être seule, et faisait tout son possible pour me le rappeler. Elle m'envoyait des textos coquins, m'envoyant même une fois une photo de ses seins. Elle faisait des insinuations et mentionnait des choses qui auraient paru innocentes pour un observateur extérieur, mais qui, elle le savait très bien, me tourmentaient. Je ne l'avais jamais autant voulu que la semaine dernière. Et elle le savait.

Je pouvais voir ses yeux briller quand elle voyait que je l'observais pendant l'heure du déjeuner, ou quand elle frôla « accidentellement » mon cul en Biologie. Elle était tellement fière d'elle quand elle me savait exciter. J'aurai été en rogne si je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi frustrée que moi. Elle le cachait juste mieux.

Pendant huit jours, Bella me faisait mal à la tête et à la bite chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, et parfois sans même le vouloir. Je veux dire, c'était elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de mordiller sa lèvre distraitement ou balancer ses cheveux en arrière, et elle avait toute mon attention, j'étais prêt à y aller. Pendant huit jours, je me retenais et j'étais insatisfait.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'allais en finir aujourd'hui même si c'était la dernière chose que je ferai.

Mon visage était dur et déterminé quand je me faufilais à la cafétéria. Je pouvais voir Bella à quelques pas de moi, et j'avais besoin de l'approcher avant qu'elle ne s'asseye à notre table avec nos amis. Je passai devant trois jeunes garçons, en écrasant presque la pauvre Angela Weber dans ma hâte et attrapait le poignet de Bella juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte. Ses cheveux me frappèrent presque quand elle fit demi-tour, me bombardant de son parfum à la fraise, et ses yeux marrons s'écarquillèrent et s'assombrirent quand elle me vit. Tenant sa main, je lui fis mon sourire qui, je le savais, la faisait fondre.

« Je pense que tu dois acheter un peu de nourriture aujourd'hui. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son sac marron pas très appétissant dans sa main et ses putains de lèvres roses formèrent un petit sourire satisfait. « Je crois que je devrais aussi », elle répondit en fourrant son déjeuner dans son sac à dos. Je restais derrière elle dans la queue pour les sandwichs et me rapprocha le plus possible sans attirer l'attention des autres.

« Ecoute, » Je chuchotais, m'assurant qu'elle pouvait sentir mon souffle dans son oreille, « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir. » C'était à peine perceptible, mais Bella frissonna et je souris à mon succès. « S'il te plait, dis mois quand tu vas venir chez moi aujourd'hui. » Ma voix était intentionnellement désespérée, sachant très bien qu'elle adorait ça. Bella aimait me voir à genoux. Je l'aimais plus encore quand elle était sur les siens. Je veux dire, je ne l'aimais pas … Putain, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça en ce moment. C'était hors de propos de toute façon. Je savais ce que Bella se ressentait.

Bella demanda son sandwich habituel, jambon et fromage américain avec une moutarde légère, et me regarda brièvement. « Je te retrouverais là-bas. Emmett nous a emmené ce matin, mais je suis pratiquement sure qu'il retournera à la maison avec Rose. » Elle sortit un billet de cinq dollars de sa poche et se concentra dessus au lieu de me faire face. Je remarquai la manière dont ses joues et sa nuque rougissaient légèrement, sa poitrine se levant et retombant plus rapidement à chaque inspiration. Elle était excitée, elle était belle, et elle me voulait. Je devais être un putain d'idiot de me plaindre de notre situation.

Le déjeuner se passa comme prévu, et Bella grimaçait vers moi quand Emmett lui demanda si elle pouvait conduire la voiture à la maison. La tension sexuelle était palpable, même si personne d'autre ne pouvait la sentir. J'étais hyper concentré sur tout ce qu'elle faisait, chaque gorgée de sa boisson, chaque mouvement de son nez quand Emmett disait quelque chose de crade. Je remarquais aussi chaque fois qu'elle me lançait un regard, et ça me rendait encore plus fou. J'allais bien m'amuser avec elle tout à l'heure.

- - - -

« Mais où est-ce qu'elle est, bordel ? » Je grommelai à moi-même. Les cours étaient finis depuis une heure, j'étais à la maison depuis quarante minutes et Bella n'était toujours pas là. Ma bite était douloureuse et palpitée depuis que j'avais passé la porte. Chaque fois qu'il allait se calmer, je pensais à son cul ou ses yeux ou même ses putains de coude, et j'étais, à nouveau, aussi dur que le roc. Bella, sans même vraiment le vouloir, m'avait complètement capturé, de toutes les manières possibles. Mais même avec ça, j'en avais marre de l'attendre.

Juste quand j'allais récupérer mon portable pour l'appeler, j'entendis un toc toc rythmé à ma porte d'entrée. Je l'avais pratiquement ouverte quand Bella me sauta dessus, sa bouche frappant la mienne de façon tellement brutale que j'en tombais presque. Quelque part dans ma tête, j'entendis le bruit de la porte qui se fermait et le tintement de ses clefs sur le sol en bois, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Mes mains, presque immédiatement, abaissèrent la fermeture éclair du gilet de Bella et commencèrent à tirer sur son tee-shirt. Nos bouches se séparèrent quand je fis passer la barrière en coton au dessus de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? »

Bella fit la même chose, enlevant mon tee-shirt précipitamment, « Est-ce que ça t'importe vraiment, Eddie ? Je suis là maintenant. » Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, dents et langue travaillant agressivement pendant que ses mains arrivèrent à ma braguette. Nous n'avions pas encore quitté l'entrée. Ses doigts étaient étonnamment plein de dextérité, ce qui surprenant venant de sa nature maladroite, ou peut être qu'elle était juste vraiment très excitée, mais Bella mit mon jean à terre en deux secondes et le sien le rejoignit un court moment après. Elle essayait de se séparer de ma bouche, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre.

« Ne fais plus aucun putain de geste, Jellybean, » Je souris pratiquement avec mépris, « tu ne vas nulle part. » Ma langue chercha la sienne pendant que mes doigts se dirigèrent vers son soutien-gorge, détachèrent l'armature et le fit tomber sur le sol, mes mains empoignèrent impatiemment ses magnifiques seins. Elle était parfaite pour moi, juste avec la bonne taille pour tenir dans mes paumes. Les hanches de Bella bougèrent contre mon érection et je gémis bruyamment contre sa bouche. Ses lents mouvements me poussèrent en arrière vers les marches. Un frisson me secouait chaque fois que nos corps à demi nus se touchèrent et mon contrôle sur elle retombait rapidement.

« Montons à l'étage, » elle marmonna essoufflée une fois que l'arrière de mes jambes se cognèrent contre la première marche. Sa langue commença son chemin vers mon cou, et je savais qu'elle se dirigeait vers cet endroit ultra sensible derrière mon oreille, la dernière chose qui achevait mon peu de puissance et volonté.

Non. Elle n'allait pas avoir le pouvoir cette fois ci.

Attrapant ses épaules soudainement, je retournai Bella et la maintins en place avec ma virilité vraiment dure, pressant son bas du dos. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire un seul mouvement. » Ma bouche s'approcha de sa lobe d'oreille que je suçai doucement, laissant une de mes mains toucher son téton pendant que l'autre dérivait vers son ventre. « As-tu la moindre petite idée de ce qu'à ressembler cette semaine pour moi ? » J'enroulai la pointe de ses seins entre mes doigts et elle était tendue, ce qui me rendait particulièrement fier. Déposant des baisers le long de son cou, je continuai. « Avec tous tes petits allumages ? » Bella gesticula contre moi quand mon autre main descendit un peu plus bas, s'arrêtant juste avant ce qu'elle voulait le plus. « Regardant mon téléphone, observant tes merveilleux seins tout en sachant que je ne pouvais pas les toucher ? »

« Edward, » elle gémit mon nom et poussa en arrière contre moi et je la maintenais encore plus fermement. « S'il te plait, peut-on aller dans ta chambre ? Je te baiserais, te sucerais, tout ce que tu voudras juste … s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. »

J'étais trop excité à ce moment pour apprécier à quel point Bella était sexy quand elle se soumettait à moi. Mon cerveau ne pouvait que ce concentrer sur une chose. Je nous tournais alors Bella faisait face à l'escalier, je bougeais encore ma bouche à son oreille. « Après cette semaine ? Je ne vais pas juste te baiser. Je vais te défoncer comme jamais, Isabella. » Elle gémit à mes mots, et je le pris pour un encouragement. « Penche toi en avant »

Bella tourna la tête légèrement, ses yeux brulants rencontrant les miens dans la confusion. « Ici ? »

« Comme ça. » Je me penchai vers elle, plaçant ses mains fermement sur la quatrième marche. J'étais plus agressif qu'en temps normal. Mais elle semblait aimer ça, et comme j'aimais cette image, le corps entier de Bella aligné au mien pendant que je la guidais là où je la voulais. Je rêvais depuis des mois de prendre Bella par derrière comme ça, mais nous ne l'avions jamais fait avant. Et peut importe combien j'étais excité, je devais quand même m'assurer qu'elle serait d'accord. Je stoppais mon rude personnage pour un moment, permettant à mon affection qu'elle paraisse dans ma voix. « Jellybean, est-ce-que ça te va ? » Je caressai sa peau, et suçai cet endroit sensible pour elle aussi sous son oreille.

« Juste … Baise moi, Eddie. Je sais que tu le veux aussi. »

Et elle n'avait pas à me le dire deux fois. Mes doigts trouvèrent le chemin de la chaleur entre ses jambes et je gémis contre sa nuque. Elle était carrément mouillée. Je voulais l'allumer encore plus longtemps, mais j'avais envie d'elle maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

C'était un peu plus difficile de manœuvrer dans cette position. Je tapotais l'intérieur de Bella et elle comprit, écartant un peu plus ses jambes pour me faciliter la tâche. Elle était étendue devant moi, son cul en l'air et son entre-jambe était nu et ouvert, pour moi, et elle était vraiment trop bonne pour que je me retienne. J'étais le seul et unique qui ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon. C'était dans ces moments là que mes sentiments, trop forts, pour Bella étaient difficiles à ignorer, mais heureusement pour moi, j'avais d'autres terribles problèmes immédiatement. Attrapant ma verge fermement dans ma main, je pressai contre son entrée et poussa dedans doucement, attentif au moindre bruit d'inconfort pendant que le plaisir prit le pas sur moi. Me tenant à ses hanches et usant de cet avantage, je commençai à faire des va et vient en elle. Bella poussa contre moi lentement, presque en délicatement.

« Ça va ? Ça ne fait pas mal ? » Les mots étaient rocailleux pendant que je parlais. C'était trop bon, je pouvais à peine parler et l'idée d'arrêter ça me torturait presque. Mais je l'aurai fait pour elle.

« Continue, » elle souffla doucement. « Donne moi juste quelques secondes pour m'habituer »

C'est ce que je fis pendant qu'elle parlait, plongeant en elle à plus lentement, même si chacun de mes nerfs étaient en feu et était en train de crier de la pénétrer. Putain, même quand j'essayais d'être plus dominant, elle me contrôlait. Je ne pouvais pas rien y faire.

Assez vite, Bella bougeait avec empressement contre moi, et je augmentai le rythme, permettant à mes instincts de reprendre mes mouvements. Les murs de l'escalier renvoyaient l'écho de nos gémissements, ce qui me rendait de plus en plus chaud pendant que j'entrais et sortais de sa chaleur glissante. Depuis cet angle, je pouvais voir la sueur légère du dos de Bella. Je pouvais admirer combien son visage était beau et à quel point c'était sexy de me regarder la baiser. Ça, plus la friction pour moi dans cette position paraissait irréel. Rien ne pouvait être plus fantastique que cette sensation.

« Plus fort, Edward. » Bella était en train de pousser contre les escaliers, me rencontrant à chaque pénétration maintenant. « Plus vite. »

Et bien, merde, puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Je me penchais encore plus pour qu'une de mes main pressa la sienne sur l'escalier, je poussai en elle plus rapidement, et laissa ma main libre attraper ses cheveux. Faisant attention à être tendre, je soulevai sa tête et la tournai pour que je puisse voir son visage. Bella poussai presque des cris aigus quand je fis ça et frôlait ses lèvres pour en dessiner les contours. Notre baiser était brutal et profond, nos dents se cognaient dans notre désir d'être encore plus connectés, ma queue qui poussait toujours en elle et nos respirations difficiles et fortes. Après quelques secondes encore, Bella dégagea sa bouche ailleurs.

« Encore ! Plus fort, s'il te plait. » Ses bras étaient tremblants et son visage était transformé, sa bouche était ouverte de plaisir et je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi-même. Je libérai ses cheveux et plaça mes deux mains fermement sur l'escalier, et je la baisais bien profondément, mon orgasme se rapprochant avec un signal d'alarme.

« Putain Bella, je vais venir, » Je la mis en garde dans un gémissement. Je voulais attaquer sa nuque avec ma langue, mais je bougeais trop vite derrière elle. Elle criait fortement à chaque pénétration, poussant contre moi tout aussi fort.

Ses bras flanchèrent, et ses coudes se posèrent sur les escaliers, avec sa tête abaissée. Je pouvais la sentir trembler autour de moi pendant que son orgasme la arriva finalement et c'en était trop. Avec une dernière brutal poussée, je sentis ma queue avoir des spasmes au fond d'elle et je me libérais, éjaculant comme jamais, en ne tenant presque plus debout. Et puis je ne pouvais plus, je m'écroulais, je sortis ma verge de Bella et mon corps pressa le sien sur l'escalier.

Nous avions tous les deux le souffle coupé et après avoir retrouvé ma capacité à penser, je roulai sur le côté, pris un siège et m'y écrouler pour récupérer. Un petit rire étouffé me fit ouvrir les yeux pour voir Bella se lever des marches pour se mettre sur mes genoux dans un geste presque intime. Elle se mit à califourchon sur mes jambes et fit un gransd sourire, mais je le connaissais mieux. C'était son expression « Je viens de me faire baiser» qu'elle avait sur le visage. ll n'y avait plus d'intimité ici.

« Ne me fais plus attendre huit jours encore, JellyBean. Je t'en supplie. » Je grimaçais à moitié endormi contre elle, ma main entourant sa taille.

« Je ne sais pas, Eddie. » Bella se rapprocha et pressa un baiser sur mes lèvres. « Si huit jours est aussi bon, peut être que ça sera meilleur en attendant. »

Je l'observai, pas du tout enchanté de cette idée, ce qui bien sur, la fit rire encore plus.

Les lèvres souriantes de Bella bougèrent jusqu'à mon cou. « Très bien, puisque tu n'aimes pas cette idée, qu'est ce que tu penses d'un deuxième round ? » Elle suça doucement l'arrière mon oreille et je grognai, sentant déjà le sang qui retournait à mon pénis pendant que je me raidis. Bella recula un peu et sourit à nouveau, ses yeux marrons dansaient et ses cheveux étaient désordonnés par mes doigts. Sa main bougea vers l'espace entre nos corps et j'haletais, complètement transporté, encore une fois, par cette fille merveilleusement sexy.

Mon Dieu, je l'aimais.

Putain, j'étais dans la merde.


End file.
